DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) An exciting new paradigm is emerging concerning the role of adhesion receptors in the control of cell growth and differentiation. Integrins, cadherins, selectins, and other adhesion receptors are responsible not only for the mechanical aspects of tissue architecture, but can also serve as key signal transducting molecules. The delineation of adhesion receptor signaling pathways, the identification of intersections with better-known pathways mediated by soluble mitogens or differentiation factors, and the implications of adhesion receptor signaling for cell cycle control, gene induction, cell differentiation and embryonic development will be the theme of this novel interdisciplinary symposium. The presentations will draw upon experts from both the cell adhesion field and the signal transduction field, and will be closely integrated with a contemporane-ous symposium on spatial and temporal determinants of specificity in signal transduction. This timely symposium should help to establish adhesion receptor signaling as an important new area of investigation. It will also provide the opportunity for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and young investigators to learn about this nascent field, thus providing new opportunities for their future career development.